


Do you love me?

by midnightrambler



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightrambler/pseuds/midnightrambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn keeps having meaningless sex with the boy in his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you love me?

**Author's Note:**

> Roughly based off the song Peter by Daughter

He stood coldly on the corner, cigarette hanging from his lips, eyes roaming the greying skies. He waited for the smaller boy to finally show up, and take him back to his apartment to have meaningless sex that meant something to him. And he didn’t used to mind that the other boy found it meaningless.

Zayn and Louis had this going on for as long as they’d been friends. The first night they met, Louis whisked Zayn away to some hotel room that he was staying in and they had magnificent, mind blowing sex that Zayn would never forget. Afterwards, Louis left and Zayn stayed (even though it was Louis’s hotel room) and when Louis showed back up the next morning Zayn had taken off, leaving his number. Louis would call him at 3 a.m. and Zayn would show up and wait at the corner until Louis opened the doors to his apartment to go have meaningless sex that meant something to him. Zayn would ask to stay the night and Louis would comply but end up leaving when Zayn was asleep.

Finally Louis walked out into the rain to meet the black-haired man, and asked him to come upstairs. Zayn hesitated, and he had never hesitated with Louis. The other boy could almost tell, taking Zayn’s bony hand in his and leading him into the building. When they got to Louis’ apartment the small boy strutted inside, locking his lips with Zayn. Zayn loved the taste of Louis’ dry lips.

Soon all there was, was two men haphazardly ripping each other’s clothes off, clawing at each other’s skin, inhaling each other’s lungs. Louis moaned something about Zayn always being his favorite kisser and Zayn smiled. The rest of the night was filling the room with moans and deep breaths and thick smoke. Covering each other in bruises and sweat.

Then once again, near 4 a.m. Louis shifted out of the bed, picking up the clothes he assumed were his. He didn’t expect the large hand wrapping around his slim wrist. He turned to find brown eyes staring at him. “Do you love me?” he whispers. Louis cocked an eyebrow, “What?” “Do you love me?” Zayn asked, now a bit louder. Louis chuckled and sat down on the bed, kissing Zayn’s temple. “I’ve seen you with that kid, Harry. You really like him, don’t you?”

He gave a sympathetic smile and Zayn sat up. “I’m tired of this” Zayn whispers. “I’m tired of being your doll and giving you my whole life and waiting for you to call me every night!” and Zayn wanted it all to come out in a loud yell but instead came out vulnerable and quiet.

Louis rolled his eyes. “You knew what you were getting yourself into”

“Did I, Louis? That first night we hardly even spoke, we just fuck. That’s all we do, we fuck and then you leave and I wait until we fuck again. But you, you’re out with other boys drinking and having fun and living in the fucking- this fucking dream world while the rest of us come to the crushing reality that life fucking sucks and people don’t love you the way you want them to.” Louis lays back onto his elbows. Nodding slowly. Zayn watches in astonishment, getting no reaction out of the smaller lad.

“God! You’re 21! You’re living in this world where all you do is play football, suck cock, and smoke weed! Is there anything else, Louis? Anything?” Louis’ blue eyes scan Zayn, finally meeting his gaze, but he stays quiet. Zayn stands now, upset by the fact that Louis wouldn’t speak. “Fuck you! God you’re such a prick and I’m tired of this shit! You’re a damn good one to fuck Louis Tomlinson, but you’re an awful person!”

Zayn begins gathering his things as he felt a small had grab his bicep. “Zayn…” He croaked, giving a sad smile. Zayn scoffed. “Go fuck that other lad. I can tell you guys have something that we obviously don’t”

And Zayn meant that sincerely. Louis’ grip loosened and his hand slid down Zayn’s arm, falling onto the bed. “I can’t be in a dream world where I keep hoping you’ll love me, Louis. Whatever we are right now, it’s over. I’m going back home.” Zayn said, pulling on his pants and heading out the door, promising himself not to answer the other lad back when he called.

But soon, Zayn was waiting at the corner again, cigarette in his mouth, waiting for Louis to open the door to his apartment building so they could fill the room with moans and deep breaths and heavy smoke. So they could have meaningless sex that meant something to him.


End file.
